Forgive me
by Dobby Rules All The Way
Summary: He heard the sound of trees moving with the small breeze that covered the forest. He heard a wolf howling in the distant night. He heard his heart pounding very fast. He heard Hermione breathing peacefully beside him. Thinking of Hermione, he fell asleep happy.


'Ronald' Hermione whispered to Ron's ears, 'Ronald wake up!'

Ron groaned in protest. Hermione looked around. Harry, Ron and her were on their hunt for Horcruxes. Hermione slept on a single bed on one side and Ron and Harry shared a bunk bed on the other.

Ron had come back that evening with the destroyed locket in his hand and in the other Gryffindor's sword. He had come back after weeks on his departure from the group. He had left Hermione alone. She had cried for weeks every night but didn't want to admit it to Harry or Ron. Ron had been mean to her and Harry. But Hermione knew that it hadn't been his fault, it had been the locket's. But, Hermione thought, it had taken him more than a month to come back. Hermione admitted to herself that she had been very harsh on Ron, she was sad with herself. She had been angry with him for more than a month for leaving her, but she should've been happy when he came back. She was sorry.

'Ron!' Hermione said a little louder than before, losing her patience.

This time Ron did wake up and he was very surprised to find Hermione kneeling next to his bed waking him up in the middle of the night. Noticing that he didn't have his shirt on, he brought his blankets up to his neck. He carefully sat up on his bed without exposing his naked chest. When he finished, to Ron's astonishment and a little happiness, Hermione climbed on the bed and sat down next to him. Both friends were now sitting on Ron's bed resting their  
backs on the wall.

'I'm sorry, Ron' Hermione said, braking that awkward silence.

Ron looked at her with a surprised face. This was the first time he heard Hermione say she was sorry. And she was saying it to him.

'Ron, I-' Hermione started, about to cry.

'Don't worry, Hermione,' Ron comforted her. 'I get it.'

'Ron, I'm sorry I was mad at you. I'm sorry I pushed you or called you a_ complete arse_.' She said, with tears in her eyes but laughing a little in the last two words. 'The truth is,' she began.

But her voice started choking and her tears fell on her face. 'I really missed you!' She said, now crying hard.

Ron immediately put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a one arm squeeze.  
Hermione put her hand on his chest and leaned her face on his broad shoulder, crying on it.  
Ron gasped at the touch of her hand on his chest. It was very cold, but yet, it felt warm to have her hand on his chest. Hermione kept on crying on his shoulder squeezing through her cries words like sorry, missed you and forgive me.

Ron hissed so that Hermione would stop crying. Desperate on not knowing what to do he started stroking her hair gently. She appeared to like it because she slowly stopped crying. Ron kept on doing it for a while. He didn't know why, but he hated to see her cry. He couldn't help but to feel sad. He disliked seeing her unhappy.

'I'm sorry for taking such a long time on going back to you,' Ron said, still gently stroking her hair. Hermione looked up to him. Ron felt her eyes on him. He felt like if he were home, with his family. He felt warm and happier.

'I couldn't find you. I hated myself for leaving you. But with all your protective spells I couldn't find the tent. I'm sorry I took so long. I'm sorry for leaving...' he finished. Ron looked at her and noticed that she still had tears in her eyes. Not baring to see them there he pushed them away gently with his thumb. While he did it, Hermione placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Ron suddenly stopped stroking her hair and wiping her tears off. He sort of paralyzed.

Hermione had just kissed him on the cheek. He felt chills running down his spine and he felt that warm feeling once again. He turned his head a little to see Hermione to discover that she had gone out of his bed and onto hers.

'Good night, Ron,' she whispered, as she lied down and pulled her blankets to her neck. 'And thank you for comforting me. It means a lot.' She finished. Then she blew the single candle that illuminated the tent and all went dark. Ron was still sitting on his bed. He slowly laid down on the bed while touching his cheek where Hermione had just kissed him.

He heard the sound of trees moving with the small breeze that covered the forest. He heard a wolf howling in the distant night. He heard his heart pounding very fast. He heard Harry snoring slightly on top of him. He heard Hermione breathing peacefully on the other side of him.

Thinking of Hermione, he fell asleep happy.


End file.
